Ten Little Superheroes
by xXRisslovesyouXx
Summary: The Team, plus Zatanna, Red Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado, wakes up with no memory of what happened before. Something is very wrong, and it is up to the team to figure out what it is. Will they be able to before it's too late? WARNING: Death in future chapters. Lots and lots of death. Based off of Agatha Christie's "Ten Little Indians." Pre-timeskip.
1. Introduction

**So, I know I should be working on "Sending A Message," but I had this idea in my head and it won't go away. .-.  
Anyways, I don't own, yadda yadda….**

**Ten Little Superheroes**

…

_**Ten.**__  
_**…**

M'gann M'orzz woke in a haze. Her head was swimming with different thoughts, the first of which was: _Where exactly am I?_

She was laying on… a couch? Yes, that's it, a couch. She sat up and looked around. It was dark. Very. And she had this weird feeling that she wasn't alone.

Because she wasn't. She looked to her left. There sat a skinny, red-haired boy, who looked like he was unconscious. She looked to her right. There was a girl with extremely long, blonde hair, also unconscious. M'gann shook her head to try and clear her thoughts a bit. She looked down at her feet, and there were two boys, one with blonde hair and these weird eel tattoos, and the other had a muscular build, and he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Uhhh… M—Miss M? Is that… Is that you? Ughhh…"

M'gann stood up and turned to face the speaker, who rubbed at his face tiredly. He was small and child-like, with short, ebony hair. Next to him was a girl with long hair and blue eyes.

"Robin?" she asked, her head finally clearing up. "Zatanna?"

Of course! These people were her team! Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner! That's who they all were! And they must be in the Cave's living room, that's why she woke up on a couch! But that doesn't explain why it was dark and everyone was unconscious.

"What's going on?" M'gann asked the two as she walked towards them. Her voyage was cut short when she ungracefully tripped over a body.

"Uuuughhhh…" the body moaned. "Um, ouch?" it said sputtered impatiently.

"Roy? Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, tell that to my groin. Ugh…"

"Sorry," she apologized. She hopped up and she and Robin helped Roy to his feet.

With all of that commotion, the others began to stir. First was Kaldur, followed by Artemis, and then Conner.

"Kids?"

Everyone spun around. It was Black Canary, who was followed by Red Tornado.

"Is everyone alright? Red Tornado just woke me up; apparently, I was unconscious."

With that, Kid Flash began to wake.

"Ugh… guys? What happened? Why does my head hurt?"

"If none of us can remember, maybe we should all get some rest," Zatanna

"But we just woke up. How do you expect us to get back to sleep?" Conner inquired.

"Actually," Roy yawned, "I _am_ still kinda tired."

"Yeah," Artemis mimicked him. "Me, too. Weird."

The ten superheroes all agreed that they would go to each of their rooms to get a bit more rest.

As six teenagers, an adult, and a robot left to their bedchambers, two of the teens stayed back to talk.

"You can't remember what happened before you woke up, either?" Robin quietly inquired of the team leader.

"No," Kaldur shook his head, "I cannot say that I do. I also was not tired after I woke up. I suddenly became tired after Zatanna suggested we all rest."

"Yeah." Robin looked off in the direction of the others. "Yeah, I noticed that, too."

"Were you the first to rouse?"

"No. Come to think of it, it was Zee who woke me up."

There was silence. Not an uncomfortable, awkward silence, but a heavy, malevolent silence.

Something was definitely wrong.

"This situation is bizarre, to say the very least. Perhaps we should get some rest. It may do us some sort of good," Kaldur suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe."  
**…**

**So, that was kind of short, but the other chapters will probably be a little longer.**

**And if you haven't figured it out yet, yes, this story is based off of Agatha Christie's "**_**Ten Little Indians,"**_** which I don't own either.**

**Anyways, as always, your support is always appreciated. ****:)**** Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ten Little Superheroes, Chapter 1**

**Ps.—Sorry for all the typos in the intro, I got really excited :|**

…**  
**_**Nine.  
**_**…**

Artemis Crock woke to a raven-haired teenage girl in her face.

"Zatanna?! What the hell? What time is it?" she managed to get out.

"Sorry! I just needed to get _someone_ up, and your room is closest to the living room. I'm freaking out, Artemis! _Freaking out!_"

"What? Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you…pregnant?"

There was a pause while Zatanna shot Artemis a "_what-the-fuck?_" look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked coolly.

"Nothing, that's just the first thing that popped into my mind when you said that you were freaking out. And anyways, lately, you and Robin have been a little—" She made a hand gesture.

"_Artemis!_"

"Sorry. Why are you freaking out, then?"

"Oh, come on!" Zatanna grabbed Artemis' wrist frantically and dragged her out of the room and into the hall, where they (quite literally) ran into Wally, Robin, and Conner.

"Oops," Connor said. "Sorry, Zatanna." He proceeded to help her to her feet after she ran into him.

"S'okay," she rubbed a sore spot on her nose.

"Are you girls alright?" Wally asked. "We heard Zatanna yelling."

Everyone looked at Zatanna expectantly.

"Huh? Oh, right. Come with me!"

The four teens ran after Zatanna and into the Cave's living area. When they arrived at their destination, they all sat in shock, looking at the scene before them.

One by one, the rest of the team arrived.

Kaldur, M'gann, and then Black Canary each sat for a moment, absorbing what lay before each of them.

"What the _hell_ happened here?" Everyone turned to look at Roy, who had just entered the room. Black Canary stooped over to examine the pieces of what looked to be Red Tornado. At least, that's who the pile of scrap metal reminded them of.

There was half of a leg here, several fingers there, the tattered remains of a blue cape strewn across the couch… And then, perhaps the most unsettling of all, they found a head.

"Dude," Wally nudged Robin with his elbow. "Can you… fix him?"

Robin picked up the head and examined it. When he managed to get into Red Tornado's "brain" to examine the damage it had taken, he was given a shock, and he quickly retracted his hand. He gave a frustrated sigh when he turned the head on its side and the circuit board fell to the ground in a heap of charred metal and wire. He pursed his lips.

"Well?"

Robin shook his head dejectedly.

"No use. The only way we could fix him now is if we built a completely new Red Tornado." He sighed. "There's nothing we can do for him."

"I don't understand," Conner interjected. "You mean he's, like… dead?"

There was a heavy silence.

"As dead as a robot can be, I guess," Robin answered sadly.

"Wait, do you think there might be something useful in the batcave?" Wally suggested.

"Maybe." Robin pondered this thought before walking to the Zeta tube. Instead of announcing his name and his team designation number as it did usually, however, there was only silence.

He turned around and gave a confused look. Then he turned back around and tried again.

Still nothing.

"What the—"

"Seriously? Zeta tubes are off?" Artemis practically yelled. "Why?"

"Wally, check all of the other exits in the cave, please," Black Canary commanded absently, being that she was in deep thought.

"Sure thing," Wally saluted before disappearing.

Less than twelve seconds later, he reappeared with a blur of color and a gust of wind. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, _nothing_?" Roy demanded impatiently.

"I _mean_, there's no way out. The exits are all sealed."

"Do you think Robin would be able to hack them to let us out?" Conner asked.

"Not unless Robin can reconstruct all of the panel boards to each of the doors. They've all been torn up. Pretty roughly, too, from the looks of it."

"How is that even possible?" M'gann asked worriedly.

"What the _hell _is going on?" Artemis voiced.

There was more silence.

"I believe we are all asking the wrong questions." Everyone turned to look at Kaldur. "I believe the question we seek the answer to is this: Who has done this to us?"

The team looked around at each other. They looked down at what remained of Red Tornado. They looked at Black Canary, still lost in her own thoughts.

"Are we saying what I think we're saying?" Wally asked worriedly.

"We are if you think we're saying that someone in this cave is responsible for all of this," Roy gestured towards the pile of scrap metal.

The cave was deadly silent for the third time that day, and it was only just after noon.

"Wait," Conner cut in. "You mean we're seriously going to sit here and think that one of us did… all of this?"

"Of course not! That's impossible!" M'gann all but shouted.

Silence was starting to become the Team's awkward friend. The teens looked around.

Something was really, truly, incomprehensibly wrong.

…

**So whodunit?  
Guess you'll have to wait and see! :****P  
****As always, thanks for reading! Reviews are always nice… *hint* :)**


	3. Chapter 2

…

_**Eight.**_

…

No one wanted to say it, but there was one thing on everyone's mind.

The team managed to collectively clean up the many pieces that used to belong to Red Tornado. He may have been a robot, but that doesn't change the fact that he was still technically dead.

For the next few hours, the team did what they could, trying to put Red Tornado back together, even using the spare parts he had kept in his "room" at the cave, but to no avail. There were too many pieces that were literally ripped apart, like some sort of savage medieval torture ritual.

The team had decided that they would have to do something with the pieces of Red Tornado that were left. They thought that it might be good to have a type of ceremony for him, and being that they couldn't reach the outside world at all to contact some kind of help, they had to do it on their own. The cave doesn't exactly have the best cell reception, and they seemed to be stuck, with all of the exits sealed and the zeta tubes offline.

Yes, something was definitely wrong, and yet no one wanted to talk about the fact that there was a possible traitor among them. No one wanted to throw anyone under the bus. And how could they? They were, after all, teammates, friends, _family_, even. These were all trusted companions, and no one wanted to blame anyone for what had just happened.

So they just didn't.

…**...**

The teens all put their own work into Red Tornado's, "tomb," of sorts, and when it was finished, they all helped put him in it.

"Alright, that's enough for one afternoon," Black Canary said. She had been the first to speak since the team had started working on their project. "We can say our goodbyes after we all take a break and have some dinner."

They all looked to each other and back, and then over to Red's display case. They all agreed that they needed a break, and food was probably the best way to do it.

Black Canary and M'gann elected themselves to be the ones to make dinner while the others relaxed. Honestly, the rest of them had drawn the short straws, because at least Black Canary and M'gann had something to keep their minds occupied. The others were only able to pretend that what had just happened.

Half an hour later, dinner was ready.

Everyone ate in silence. Even Wally, who usually slurped and chomped loudly, was quiet in the time that followed.

When everyone was finished, they silently walked back to the place where their friend was tucked away. They didn't have any flowers or even a place to actually put him (how would one go about burying a robot, anyways?), but they made do with what they had. Canary began to speak.

"We all knew Red Tornado as a powerful machine, but he had his touching moments. He was a friend and a mentor to all, and he may have even argued that we mentored him. It was his desire to be more human, and in some ways, he was the most human of us all." She looked around at the young faces that looked back at her, full of something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She continued. "Maybe, when we find our way out of this mess, we'll be able to," she paused, trying to find her words, "we'll be able to… find a way to bring him back."

The team and Black Canary all bowed their heads, taking a moment in the silence, before heading off for bed.

Two of the teens, however, stayed behind.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" There was a slight pause.

"We should not jump to conclusions, especially since the only people around here to blame for this…unfortunate incident…are our friends."

"Kaldur, don't be naïve. You saw the remains of his…body. That wasn't an accident."

"Roy, these are our friends," Kaldur stressed again, hoping to set the red head straight. Roy sighed.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to see the worst in people, and I'm not saying that this is any easier for me, but... someone here had it out for Red for one reason or another, and we have to find out who it was…and why." Kaldur opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by another voice.

"You can't seriously be talking about this, right?" The archer and the Atlantean both looked over to find Conner walking over to them.

"You can't seriously think that this," Roy gestured to the makeshift display case, "was all an accident."

"Not really, but that's easier to say than suggesting that someone here did it."

The three boys sat in painful silence for a few moments until they realized how late it was.

"Perhaps we may discuss this tomorrow, when we are not so weary."

"Agreed." Conner looked over to Roy. "We're too tired to play detectives, Roy. Maybe some sleep will help us clear our heads a bit."

…

Robin looked at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He realized how tired he looked.

He felt the rush of air before he saw him.

"Hey, Wally."

"How'd you know it was me?" Wally mock-pouted.

"Dude, I don't know anyone other than the Flash who creates a gust of wind when he enters a room, and since _he_ isn't here… well, process of elimination." Robin laughed. Wally gave a defeated sigh.

"Well if you're so smart, then can you tell me why I'm here?" Robin's smile fell.

"I can guess." He turned to face Wally. "You want me to tell you who I think did it?"

"Well, you _are_ a detective and you _do_ kinda do this stuff for a living, so…" he shrugged.

"Forget it, Wally. I'm trying really hard not to think about what happened today. I can barely think straight normally, and now…?" he shook his head.

"Oh, come on!" Wally begged his friend. "You must have _some_ ideas as to what happened here!"

Robin sighed. He looked as though he was about to say something.

"Well?"

"Well… I don't know. It's just… it's all so hard. I know that whatever happened to Red was no accident. I just can't pin it on one person."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Well, he was pulled apart, right? How could he have been pulled apart like that if it was just by one—" The rest of Robin's sentence was cut off by a piercing shriek that sounded like Black Canary.

Before they knew it, they were running through the halls with the rest of the team, trying to locate the source of the cry.

"M'gann," Kaldur asked. "Can you see if you can track Black Canary?" M'gann nodded and began her mental search. A minute or so later, she stirred again.

"I've got our lead!" she said as she dashed away, the rest of the team following.

They were lead into a room that was locked from the inside.

"Are you sure she's in there?" Artemis asked.

"I _know_ she's in there," M'gann nodded.

"But the door's locked!" Zatanna yelled.

"I've got this," Conner assured.

"Dude, that's the interrogation room! Not even Superman could get in or out without a key!" Wally shouted.

As everyone freaked out and began to yell at each other, Robin was quietly trying to override the computer system that kept the door locked. Several minutes later, the door popped open.

"Uh, guys?" he interrupted, "we're in."

Everyone flooded into the door. There was another door that led to where the actual interrogations took place. The only things that separated the team form Black Canary were a piece of one-way glass and yet another locked door. Robin got to work on it.

M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna shrieked.

"What? What is it?" The girls pointed to the one-way glass and into the interrogation room. There lay Black Canary, unmoving. Robin quickly picked the lock and opened the door. As soon as he did so, he immediately began to cough and sputter.

"Guys! …Re-breathers!" he managed to warn through his coughing. They did as he commanded without question. He looked at M'gann and tapped his head, signaling for a mental link, which she complied with.

"_It smells like methane, and something else… it may be carbon monoxide. There's so much of it in here. Wally, what are the signs of carbon monoxide poisoning?" _Robin asked, almost frantically.

"_Umm… I think… nausea, dizziness, headache, fainting…" _he rattled off in his head.

"_Guys," _Zatanna bent over Black Canary's unmoving body. _"I think…" _she felt for a pulse that weakened with every passing second.

"_No! You're wrong!" _ Roy yelled through the mental link as he scooped Canary up, taking her out into the fresh air. The others sealed the doors again, keeping what was left of the noxious fumes inside. They then ran into the living room in a panic.

"Okay, okay, how do we save her?!" Artemis managed to yell. Everyone looked at Wally.

"Who died and made me the expert?" he said, immediately regretting it. "Sorry…"

"I dunno, _your _uncle works in a crime lab!" Roy accused.

"So?! Ugh… I don't know! Other than bringing her into fresh air, there's really nothing else we can do," he admitted sadly.

"There _has_ to be something we can—"

"Guys?" Everyone looked down at Robin, who looked over to Kaldur. Kaldur removed his hand from Black Canary's neck, giving up on his search for her pulse.

"She is already dead."

…


End file.
